


Contact

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has an interesting experience. And  Blair finds it interesting too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

## Contact

by Lace

Pet Fly say 'theirs' and I think otherwise. So I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree--

I want everyone to know that I was bullied into posting this -- this -- Very Silly Thing. Just another late night, caffeine driven -- well, thing! Did I say thing? This is ALL your fault, Sharilyn! <g> Just because YOU laughed-- *sigh* Something better next time, guys, I promise. :-)

Extra warning for language. Oh, and Do Not Ever treat *your* other half in this manner. I did it once and I definitely paid the price--

* * *

"Sandburg, get in here. _now!_ ..Please?" 

"Jim! What's wrong? I'm coming..." (breathlessly) "I'm _with_ you, man, right with you!" 

"Thank God, Chief! I was _so ..._ I am _so..._ I _need..."_

"It's okay, Jim, really. I'm here now, I'm here. Now just calm down and listen to the sound of my..." 

_"N-o-o!_ Too late for that Sandburg! Just get over here please, I can't _breathe.._ I can't.." 

_"Shh..._ 's okay. Just concentrate man. Concentrate on, um.. the _stereo,_ Jim. Just listen to the calming music on the.." 

"Okay, okay... Stereo. Calming music on st... Calming m.. Christ! That's fucking _Metallica,_ Sandburg! 'Calming music' my ass!!" 

"Okay Jim, it's okay now. You can look down now. Hey! that was _cool!_ Must have been your heightened sense of touch. How else would you have known that it was climbing up your..." 

"Omigod, _Omigod!!_ It was on my _ass?_

"Aw, come on, Jim, it was only a little one. Just a teensy weensy harmless little... And it was just investigating, Jim.. Just a peaceful little eight-legged explorer. That's what they _do,_ Jim... They investigate. Y'know, explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and.." 

"Yeah, well, I've had _quite_ enough of eight-legged explorers for one day. Help me down from here, Sandburg, and _quit_ with the giggling." 

"But _Jim!_ You should see how you _look!_ Hanging by one hand from the _skylight!_ Just do me a favor, big guy, and hang in there for just a little moment more? I've just _gotta_ get my camera for _this.."_

_Thump!_

_"Oof!!"_

."Mmmmfggh!!" 

"Hey, Chief.." (growling) "How do you feel about _three_ legged peaceful explorers? How do you feel about _those,_ huh?" 

"Mrrgh... Hmm.... _Mmm...."_

"Heh, heh, heh.. _thought_ so.." 

"Well, um, Oh, _yeah.._ Jim, I guess (pant) that _could_ do _aaaah_ with a _little_ more investigation..." 

"Well, as long as I've made my _point,_ here..." 

_"Oooh.."_ (giggling) "You have, Jim... you _have...."_

* * *

End Contact by Lace: wobbinhood@ihug.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
